Golfing is a pleasurable sport enjoyed by millions around the world every year. A substantially white ball is played onto a green field toward a hole. Once the ball is significantly advanced from the vicinity of the player, it can be more easily located if it is clean. Further, it is advantageous to the travel of the ball being free from debris.
The present inventors have recognized the need for an automatic golf ball washer that does not require one to hold down a button to clean. The present inventors have recognized the need for an automatic golf ball washer that has the capability to wash two or more golf balls at once.